Arti Nama
by AlianaS
Summary: Bunga Sakura hanya cantik sementara, setelah itu ia akan layu, mungkin itu sebuah arti nama bagimu.


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura menggerutu pelan. Ia benar-benar kehabisan pikiran untuk memberikan nama bayi kepada semua pelanggannya. Dengan kesal Sakura menutup laptopnya.

* * *

Arti Nama © 2012

Oleh : ArianaSugiri

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan sikap istrinya yang sudah biasa sabar.

"Ah!" seru Sakura kaget, ketika berbalik ia mendapatkan suaminya sedang berada diambang pintu. Sakura berlari untuk menghampiri sang suami. "Kau sudah pulang? Mengapa aku tidak mendengarkanmu dibawah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menampangkan ekpresi bingung, "Apa yang 'ada apa'?" tanya Sakura sembari melepas dasi Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya tidak sabar, "Kenapa kau menutup keras laptopmu? Kau sedang kesal?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menampilkan wajah baru mengerti, "Ah, tadi, ya bisa dibilang aku kesal." Sebelum Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut, Sakura sudah lebih dulu berbicara tentang kekesalan hatinya. "Kau tau apa pekerjaanku kan Sasuke? Ya, mencari nama dan arti nama untuk bayi, dan aku telah melakukannya, tapi mengapa banyak sekali yang tidak setuju dengan apa yang kulontarkan, dan memintaku ini itu setiap harinya, bahkan aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sebuah nama dan…"

Sasuke menghentikan ocehan Sakura dengan satu jari telunjuk ditempelkan pada mulut Sakura. Alis Sasuke menyatu. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju kasur untu duduk dilidah kasur.

"kemarilah," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sakura menurut, ia akan duduk disamping Sasuke bila Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kau duduk disini," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pahanya.

"Eeeh? Apa yang kau mau Uchiha? Kita sudah melakukannya malam kemarin! Aku lelah!" seru Sakura salah paham.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya memintamu duduk,"

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik, tapi akhirnya ia duduk juga dipangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkulkan tangannya kepinggang Sakura. Perlahan ia mencium dagu yang kini berada sepantar dengan mulutnya.

"Kau bisa berhenti jika kau mau," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura bergidik geli, lalu memindahkan satu kakinya kepinggang Sasuke, sehingga pinggang Sasuke dihimpit oleh kedua kaki Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan itu bila pekerjaanmu membuatmu kesal," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, sebenarnya pekerjaan Sakura tidak membuat untung bagi Sakura maupun Sasuke. Pekerjaan Sasuke sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi sepasang suami-istri yang belum dikaruniai anak itu. Mengingat Sasuke adalah pemilik dari apartemen yang memiliki 400 cabang di Asia.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku hanya kesal sesaat saja, lagipula jika aku tidak bekerja, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat, kecuali kau mau menemaniku sepanjang waktu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk bayi kita kelak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Engg, entahlah, tapi aku ingin anak kita mempunyai nama dari pergabungan nama kita berdua." Ucap Sakura sembari memainkan kancing baju Sasuke.

"Memang apa arti namamu?" Ah Sasuke, sepertinya kau banya bertanya hari ini.

"Entahlah, ibuku memberiku nama hanya karena rambutku berwarna bunga Sakura," ucap Sakura tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa kau tahu arti namaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa, "Biar kutebak," ucap Sakura, "Sasuke artinya adalah seseorang yang sombong." Ucap Sakura asal.

"Ceh, kau hanya menyamakan namaku dengan sikapku." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "kau benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan," ujar Sakura.

"Serius Sakura, aku ingin kau menebak apa arti namaku." Ujar Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura berpikir sesaat, "Entahlah," ujar Sakura menyerah.

Sasuke memutar bala matanya, "kini aku curiga, apa kau benar bekerja atau mala internetan dengan seorang pria yang lain." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke sedikit keras sebagai protes Sakura tidak merima perkataan Sasuke.

"Iy, Iya, aduh Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit kesakitan dengan tangan Sakura.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Apanya yang 'jadi apa'?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Arti namamu." Ucap Sakura tak sabar.

"Ah itu, Sasuke memiliki arti : seorang pria yang berkarisma."

Sakura tertawa, "Apanya yang berkarisma?" ucap Sakura disela tawanya.

Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura, "kalau aku tidak berkarisma kau pikir kau akan terpikat denganku?"

Sakura cemberut sesaat, "Ah, aku terpikat denganmu hanya karena uangmu banyak." Ucap Sakura tidak takut.

Mata Sasuke membesar sesaat, sedetik kemudian ia peluk Sakura lalu membaringkan diri dikasur bersama Sakura yang jatuh dengan posisi tertidur di dada Sasuke. Dengan satu gerakan Sasuke berhasil membalikan posisi menjadi diatas Sakura.

Tangannya mulai beraksi diperut Sakura, ia mengkelitik Sakura tanpa ampun membuat Sakura berteriak meminta dilepaskan, "Coba katakan sekali lagi apa yang kau katakan barusan, kau selalu tidak jujur Sakura," ucap Sasuke disela tawanya.

Sakura masih berteriak sambil tertawa. "Sasuke hentikan!" teriak Sakura disela tawanya. "Sasuke! Kyaaaa!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang sedang memegang perut sambil tertawa lalu mengangkat Sakura untuk duduk. Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dengan satu kali tepukan.

"Aku lapar," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Ah Sakura," panggil Sasuke sebelum membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulutnya masih tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa arti namamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkan? Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sakura hmm, Bunga Sakura hanya cantik sementara, setelah itu ia akan layu, mungkin itu sebuah arti nama bagimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Ah, Sasuke, kau pintar sekali membuat istrimu cemberut. Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Sakura-mu akan cantik selamanya bersamamu? Jadi, siapa yang tidak mau jujur disini? Hihi.

* * *

SELESAI

* * *

Ah, Ini fic-ku yang kedua. Bener-bener gak diperiksa ulang lagi saking ngantuknya.

Untuk para senior saya mau nanya dong:

Penulisan kata di atas, di dalam, di samping itu dipisah atau disatukan?

Lalalalala, "**b**lablabla," **n**anana, atau Lalalalala, "**B**lablabla," **N**anana

Sip cuma dua. Mohon dijawabya, saya bingung. Bye- tidur.

Review? ._.


End file.
